Destruction of the Zords (July 6, 2016)
"We better call on the Zords guys." Richie suggested "Yeah I agree with you on that Richie." I stated "Well what are we waiting for let's do this thing." Rocky mentioned "All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out "Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth "Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice. "Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert. "Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle. "Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano. "Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." TJ called out Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean. "Raptor Dino Zord Power." Tanya called out Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle. "Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Carlos called out Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods "Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Cassie called out Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains "Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Ashley called out Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert. "Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Richie called out Just then the Sarcosuchus walked out of the swamp "Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains "Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains "Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains "Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains "Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode "Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains "White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains "I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called out as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean. "Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains "Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit. "Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Richie, Ashley, and Tanya hopped into their respective Zords. "TJ here time take care of business." TJ said putting his hands on the controls "Tanya here time to rock." Tanya said putting her hands on the controls "Carlos here it's go time." Carlos said putting his hands on the controls "Ashley let's get to it." Ashley said putting her hands on the controls "Cassie here let's kick some monster butt." Cassie said putting her hands on the controls "Richie here time to get cookin." Richie said putting his hands on the controls "Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls "Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls "Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls "Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls. "Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol "Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing. "All right let's bring them together." Jason said Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit. "Alright let's do this." Jason said "Right." The other four said "Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said. "Right" The others said. Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated. "Megazord online." They said together "Prehistoric Megazord Transform now." TJ called out Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill. "Prehistoric Megazord online." TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Tanya, and Cassie said together "Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode." Richie called out pushing down on the lever in front of him Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord stood up on its back legs then its front legs turned into arms then the bottom jaw folded down showing a face. Then the Zord's tail turned into a Sword. "Power up." Richie called out "Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit "Alright Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him "Alright let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit "White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode. "Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit "Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode. "Alright guys our turn." Rocky said Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit "Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls Just then the Adam, Curtis, Kat, and Aisha jumped into their Zords cockpits "Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls "Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls "Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls "Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls "Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode. "Alright lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord. "Thunder Megazord Battle ready." They said together "Alright then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit. "Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode "Better not take any chances Paul." Preston suggested "Reading your mind bro I call on the power of Titanus." I called out Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains "Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." I called out Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Dragon Zord became the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads and then jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms and the Dragon Zord becoming the head. "Warrior Megazord online." Preston and I said together. "You guys are finished as soon as my friends get here!" Mystic Fox said. "Looks to me like Zedd and Rita left you hanging!" I said. "Oh yeah?! I guess I'll have to take you down myself!" Mystic Fox said. Mystic Fox then began fighting us. "Rhino Power Punch." Luke called out Just then the Rhino Zord punch Mystic Fox making her stagger a few feet. "We need the Power Sword now." Jason called out Just then the Power Sword fell from the sky and the Megazord catches it. "Thunder Saber power up." Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Curtis, and Kat called out Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber. The Megazord and Thunder Megazord battled Mystic Fox. Meanwhile in Zedd and Rita's Palace "Mystic Fox is in position. It's time for the sneak attack!" Goldar said. "Quite right, Goldar! Come, my Queen!" Zedd said. Zedd and Rita then combined their scepters. "Grow, monsters! Grow!" Zedd and Rita said. The lightning then struck Black Lamia, Speed Slasher, Crystal Fury, and Cosmic Crash, making them grow to giant size. "Nice of you guys to finally join me!" Mystic Fox said. "It's a trap!" I said. "Look out!" Black Lamia, Speed Slasher, Crystal Fury, and Cosmic Crash then battled us. Tommy grabbed a sphere from behind him and insert it in the slot in front of him "White Tiger Thunderbolt fire." Tommy commanded Just then three fire balls shot out of the Tiger's mouth hitting Black Lamia in the chest. Crystal Fury and Cosmic Crash fired on the Rhino Zord. "I love it when a plan comes together!" Mystic Fox said. She then turned to Warrior Megazord. "This you're going to love!" Mystic Fox said. She then charged up her sword and fired an energy blast at the Warrior Megazord. "Alpha, we're outnumbered and we're taking a beating! We need more power!" TJ said. In the Command Center "Hang in there Rangers! I'm doing everything I can!" Alpha said. "Alpha, proceed with caution! The power accelerator is almost at its peak level!" Zordon cautioned him. "Yes, Zordon! But the Zords' power bank is leaking like a spaghetti strainer! I've got to try and siphon some juice back into it! Oh my!" Alpha said. "Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." TJ called out Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand. "Activate Ankylo Drill." TJ called out "Activating Ankylo Drill now." Carlos said pushing a button in front of him Just then the Ankylo Drill started spinning. "Gator Tail Saber." Richie called out Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode drew out its Gator Tail Sword. "Prehistoric Double Strike." TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, and Tanya called out "Gator Slash attack." Richie commanded Just then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber and the Gator Tail Sword started glowing and they charge in at Mystic Fox the Ankylo Drill goes through Mystic Fox's stomach and both sabers slash down over Mystic Fox. "You've made a big mistake messing with the Power Rangers!" I told her. "I've just begun!" Mystic Fox said. Warrior Megazord's cannons then fired on Mystic Fox. Mystic Fox then charged up her sword and fired a beam of energy. This causes the cannon attack to be sent back to the cannons that they came from, damaging the Warrior Megazord. "Brace yourselves! We're going in!" TJ said. Mystic Fox then fired a blast from her sword at both the Prehistoric Megazord and the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode. In the Command Center "Ay yi yi yi yi! The controls are going crazy! I'm afraid to push the power accelerator any harder!" Alpha said. "Rangers, the power accelerator is becoming increasingly unstable! A flux of power could ultimately strip you of your Ranger powers!" Zordon said. "That's a risk that we'll just have to take, Zordon!" I said. "Let's see here!" Alpha said. Just then, the control panels of the Command Center began to explode. "Oh no! It's out of control! Zordon!" Alpha said. "Alpha, you must try to stabilize the accelerator!" Zordon said. "I'm trying, Zordon! But nothing's working! The Zords are going to blow up!" Alpha said. The control panels of the Command Center sparked and exploded. "Ay yi yi! Oh! What are we going to do now?" Alpha said. Meanwhile in Zedd and Rita's Palace "We're winning! We're winning! The Power Rangers are about to go down in the agony of defeat!" Rita said. "Finally! The destruction of the Power Rangers!" Zedd said. "All right, my friends, finish them off!" Mystic Fox said. Crystal Fury and Cosmic Crash fired on the Zords. "Do I have to do everything around here?" Mystic Fox said. Mystic Fox then charged up her sword and fired an energy blast at the Zords. "Everyone out NOW!" I said. We all leaped out of the Zords, falling to the ground and demorphing. Mystic Fox laughed evilly. We all got up and dusted ourselves off. "What happened?" Kimberly asked. "We've demorphed!" Billy said. "What does that mean?" Adam asked. Just then, we watched in horror as the Warrior Megazord, Megazord, Thunder Megazord, Prehistoric Megazord, Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode, White Tiger Zord, and Purple Rhino Zord exploded and fell apart. Category:Power Rangers